Packing and Distractions
by GlitterQueenGlitz
Summary: Packing for a week long trip away becomes a little interrupted. Gelphie One Shot!


A/N: So this is a prompt I got on Tumblr and the pairing I chose was Gelphie. It's my first Gelphie One Shot so reviews would be appreciated!

The sun streamed in the window, making Elphaba's skin glitter like the very emeralds the city was built with. She sat upright in bed, a book in her hands and wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she read, periodically sliding down farther, until a hand that wasn't her own, pushed them back up.

"Well good morning Glinda." Elphaba smiled at the blonde in the pink lacy nightdress next to her.

"Good morning, Elphie." She replied, laying her head on the green girl's shoulder, her blonde curls flowing over it, though one could hardly call the jade sorceress a girl, she was after all twenty-six, Glinda twenty-five and half, a half year difference that Elphaba enjoyed holding over the blonde.

"You do know what today is Glin, don't you?" Elphaba asked, kissing her temple softly.

Glinda sighed and smiled and shook her head. "No, what day is today other than the day that we're going to my…Sweet Oz!" Glinda exclaimed jumping from the bed as if she'd been scorched, while Elphaba sat smirking.

"Yes, my pretty today is the day we are going to your beach house and staying there for a week or so. You have forgotten to do something haven't you?" She asked not even putting her book down, knowing full well, what it was Glinda had forgotten.

"Elphie! Sweet Oz! I haven't packed yet! We're leaving in an hour and I haven't packed a single thing!" She exclaimed shrilly, grabbing a pink trunk and tossing it onto the bed, as she threw various articles of clothing inside. Elphaba rolled her eyes and got out of bed when Glinda started tossing shoes.

She wrapped her arms around her petite waist, a wicked smirk on her face. "It's just going to be us dear, do you really need to pack at all, I wouldn't be opposed to spending an entire week with you naked."

Glinda's cheeks flushed the same shade of pink as the corset she held in her hands. "E-Elphaba Thropp!" She squealed and tilted her head back to meet Elphaba's lips quickly. "I can't just go around the entire week with nothing on, I may be yours but I am still a public figure in Oz and the last thing either of us need is pictures of me without a stitch on in the Ozian Gazette!" She added moving away from the witch, her hands on her hips.

Elphaba sighed, she had a point, and certainly Elphaba couldn't be seen with Glinda, as far as Oz was concerned she was dead, it would cause a panic if she was seen again. "Alright, then you need to pack, though how this will all fit in that bubble of yours I will never understand." She replied, taking both her hands in hers with a smile.

"Would you prefer I pack pink or blue?" Glinda asked, gazing into the witch's dark eyes, a light blush still in her cheeks from Elphaba's previous comment.

"Whichever you like dear, you know I'll be in black as usual." She replied, gently stroking the blonde curls.

"Elphie, it's our vacation, can't you wear something else for once?" Glinda asked, her blue eyes glittering with an idea, a look Elphaba knew, and knew there was nothing she could do to stop Glinda from doing whatever she was thinking about doing.

With a sigh she replied. "What are you thinking Glin?" Preparing herself for whatever was coming next.

The blonde giggled and skipped over to her armoire, notably pink and began looking through her clothes. "Aha! Found it!" In her hand she held a little purple sundress,that was evidently for Elphaba to try on and wear on their little excursion.

"You can't be serious! It's tinier than the dresses you wear to bed Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, as Glinda tossed the dress at her with annoyed huff that Elphaba couldn't help but think was adorable.

"Elphaba Thropp, just put on the ozdamned dress!" she said so forcefully that without another word Elphaba, slipped off her own night dress and pulled it over her head. It fit perfectly. Of course.

"Okay, are you happy now?" Elphaba turned for Glinda's inspection, a light blush in her cheeks

Glinda stared, her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape. The little cotton dress, complimented Elphaba's jade skin perfectly and the fabric clung to the witches curves attractively.

"Oz sakes Glinda, say something if I look ridiculous!" Elphaba huffed, mistaking the blonde's staring for disgust or amusement.

"No! Oh Elphie that's not it at all..you..you look beautiful!" Glinda tried to hide the surprised tone her words held, her witch was always beautiful but at that moment she was breathtaking and the good witch of Oz felt a heat rise within her. Her tongue darted out to swipe across her pale pink lips.

Elphaba had blushed at the comment, despite being told countless times a day by the blonde herself, she could never quite think of herself that way. She had opened her mouth to retort with some sarcastic remark when she caught sight of Glinda licking her lips. That one action told Elphaba what Glinda wanted.

"G-Glinda…you have to pack we can't-" She didn't get to finish her protest before Glinda's lips were on her own, tugging off the dress she had just put on.

"Can't pack now…you're distracting me in this dress…" Glinda purred, pushing the green witch down onto the bed.

Elphaba sighed and kissed the blonde back passionately. She would never win this game with Glinda, it was easier just to give in to what she wanted. In fact if she wanted to stay at Kiamo Ko instead of going to the beach house that would suit Elphaba just fine.


End file.
